


Remember All Those Years

by existingcourage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Gay, Hurt Dan Howell, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existingcourage/pseuds/existingcourage
Summary: In this poorly written fic, Dan and Phil get into a fight and cry. So yay!





	Remember All Those Years

It’s hard to fight with the person you love. They’ll scream and you’ll cry and at the end of it, you both feel like the worlds biggest jerk.

But you choose to ignore them anyway. You let your pride outweigh the love of your partner and in return… you hurt the person you love.

I didn’t mean to make him cry. He yelled at me and so I yelled back. Harsh words and loud tones filled our ears as I approached him. My dark and sullen eyes burning into his blue ones.

Inches away from his face, I frowned down at him, using my height as my advantage.

“You are nothing like the person I met in 2009. He was sweet and kind and didn’t yell at me for no reason.”

“I didn’t-“

“You are so controlling. So what if they know about us, Phil! What do we have to-“

“I never should have-“

I pushed him back slightly.

“What? You never should have tweeted me back? Skyped me? Filmed with me? I made you popular!”

I watched as he looked away, but I continued anyway, too filled with rage to notice.

“I made you amazing!”

This did cause him to look and I wish he hadn’t. His eyes weren’t blue but gray. There were tear tracks stained on his cheeks but he wasn’t crying. His face screamed anger.

“Like hell you did! You would be nothing if it weren’t for me. I gave you my fans, I gave you confidence. You were such a desperate fan, you’d let me touch you if I so pleased. You were ready to give yourself away just for my-“

“Fuck you,” I whispered, choking back a sob, “How fucking dare you.”

I stumbled back pushing myself into the wall. Phil reached out his hand, but I pressed away from it as if he had slapped me.

I wish he had physically abused me. Somehow I imagine that would hurt less.

“Dan, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“But you did.”

I motioned for him to stop. Tears formed in his eyes as I backed farther away from him.

He tried to follow me to our room, but I ran fast, locking the door behind me. I assume he knocked on the door, but I wasn’t paying attention. My heart was pounding in my ears and I could hardly swallow the air I was struggling to take in.

This fight was my fault. I made a stupid comment in a stupid live show and now I’m suffering the consequences. I’m weakening my relationship just by being too stubborn to apologize.

I could feel myself drifting away. The soft knocks on the other side of the door swaying me to sleep.

“We’ve just met and I already feel so close to you”

I hide my blush behind my hands as Phil pushes his thigh against mine.

“Um- yeah. I also… yeah.”

His blue eyes scan over my face as he laughs lightly and pulls my hands into his lap.

“Why are you so nervous Dan?”

“I’m not.”

Phil laced his fingers with mine.

“Then why is your face red! Your shoulders have been tense this whole time.”

“Oh? I’m just tired. My bad.”

“It’s cute.”

I almost feel like crying. His words, his actions, they make me want to cry. Phil. He’s so sweet. So kind. It makes my head ache. My heart breaks a bit when I realize he’s AmazingPhil. He’s someone. I’m not.

“Don’t- don’t say that about me.” I shuffle away from him.

He seems to misunderstand as he rushes to separate us as far as possible, unlacing our hands. There’s a weird fear in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry. I guess I misinterpreted our situation. You just seemed like you liked me over Skype and then you came here and-“

“I do like you, I do! I’m just… im not cute and you called me that. I do like you.”

“Oh?”

I nod my head, facing the wall. My cheeks were definitely burning and in that moment I cursed my inability to stay chill. Phil moved closer to me, placing a hand on my leg, causing me to look towards him. Our mouths agape.

“Dan, can… can I kiss you?”

My leg heated under his touch.

“Yes, I would like that. Very much.”

The knocks outside grow louder as I stir myself awake. I know it’s Phil. I don’t know how long I’ve been out but I do know that we’ve been together for way too long to let this break us up.

I move to the door, opening it wide and throwing myself into Phil’s arms.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said I just- I was just upset, Phil. I’m sorry about the liveshow, I am. I’ll fix it just don’t leave.”

“Dan.”

I look up at his tear stained face, his hair is ruffled, his eyes are puffy, and he looks stressed.

“Phil-“

“I love you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We’ve been through worse. Remember how we started. Remember all those years.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I wrote this at 4 in the morning and didn’t edit this. It’s taking up space in my drafts and I just want to clear that so enjoy this crappy fic. Please check out my other works.  
> My tumblr is: @existingcourage


End file.
